


Across The Universe(s)

by moondor_majesty



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Western, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: Some fills for an AU prompts table at femslash100, that I never entirely... um, finished. The fics are finished, I mean. The table itself wasn't.





	1. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Elizabeth/Vala  
> Prompt: AU Drabble Cycle - Western

“You need me,” Vala concludes, from her perch on the edge of mayor Weir’s desk.  
  
The stranger does have a point. It’s not like there’s a wealth of apparently-well-connected people rolling into town, and offering to help retrieve Elizabeth’s sheriff and deputies from wherever the Lucian Gang is currently holding them.  
  
Still –  
  
“You just tried to pickpocket me, half an hour ago.”  
  
“I was only trying to get your attention,” Vala claims, moving to stand distractingly close to her – just like she’d done, back in the bar. This time, her fingers don’t dip into Elizabeth’s back pocket – though they do slide around her waist. “And, to show you just a few of the skills I can offer.”  
  
“How do I know you’re not secretly working with them, and leading me into a trap?” She points out.  
  
“You don’t. But I’m not.” Vala takes the opportunity to remove the black suede stetson she’d been wearing, and places it on Elizabeth’s head, instead. It’s not her hat. It probably isn’t Vala’s, either. “So, do we have a deal?”  
  
The thief isn’t lying. Right now, anyway. If Vala can deliver even _half_ of what she promises, it’s still more than anyone else in this town is doing, so far. And Elizabeth can think of worse people to venture through the desert with.  
  
“Okay. Let’s ride.”


	2. Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Elizabeth/Vala  
> Prompt: AU Drabble Cycle – Author’s Choice – Video Game Fusion (Dragon Age AU)

She’d had two options. Vala could trek through possibly the coldest place in all of Thedas and try not to get killed by Red Templars – or, she could accompany one of the Inquisitor’s advisers on a diplomatic mission to Tevinter.  
  
(She could have stayed at Skyhold, too – but, unless she felt like whacking her daggers against one of Cameron’s dummies, or hearing Daniel complain about the ‘historically inaccurate’ library, there really wasn’t a lot to _do_ , there.)  
  
So, city of magisters and, hopefully, at least a few poorly-guarded and very valuable artifacts it was.  
  
At least, it was _supposed_ to be. Currently, she and Elizabeth Weir were huddled under a not-remotely-waterproof tent, absolutely nowhere near Tevinter.  
  
“Since when did part of the Imperial Highway fall under the control of whichever darkspawn had the biggest axe?” Elizabeth shifted in closer, abandoning her attempt to start a fire with a damp blade and a damp rock, on damp wood.  
  
“The important thing is, we killed it,” Vala tried, only half-believing the sentiment, herself. “...After its friends stole all of our food, and maps, and coin.”  
  
The diplomat pillowed her head on the rogue’s shoulder, shivering. “We should have brought a mage.”  
  
“I don’t need magic to keep you warm.” An idea sparked.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Vala’s hands slipped beneath layers of fabric more drenched than her own, finding soft skin that heated to her touch. “Keeping noblewomen from freezing to death is specialty of mine.”  
  
“I’m not _that_ noble.”  
  
“But you are cold.”  
  
“True.”


	3. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jennifer/Teyla  
> Prompt: AU Drabble Cycle - Werewolves

Jennifer wouldn’t call herself a ‘lone wolf’ in the figurative sense. She has friends, who she does things with – when she isn’t busy pulling long shifts at the hospital.   
  
Except they’re all humans. Who have no idea that, once a month, she wakes up in the middle of nowhere, alone and generally freezing – hoping that she didn’t eat anybody last night, and that she can find her clothes before encountering some eagerly early-rising hiker, or something.   
  
When Jennifer feels the chill of wind on her face, and hears it whip through the boughs above, the morning after November’s full moon, she expects more of the same. Until she notices that something – some _one_ – warm is curled against her back, and a heavy blanket is draped over both of them. There’s also the distinct whiff of campfire, close by.   
  
She turns in Teyla’s arms – scattered memories flashing back to her. Frosted leaves crunching beneath their paws. Racing through bushes and between trees. Playfully leaping at each other. Actually enjoying her wolf-dom, for the first time.   
  
Still, she gets a sinking feeling, when she peers over at the fire pit and supplies.   
  
“It belonged to my pack,” Teyla assures. Of course it did. The other wolf hasn’t been lone for long, and isn’t, really – if she can ever track down where the others went. Jennifer plans to help her with that, if she can.  
  
For now, she sinks back down and rests her head on Teyla’s shoulder, before the trek back to civilization.


	4. More-Than-Friendly Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sam/Vala  
> Prompt: AU Drabble Cycle - Magic/Witchcraft (Hogwarts AU)

Samantha Carter had nearly been a Hatstall. She’d sat on that stool for ages, before it finally decided to go with Gryffindor, rather than Ravenclaw.   
  
It had been right, for the most part. Sure, she was top of her year in almost every subject - but she’d also gained a reputation for being quite brave and daring, and not just on the Quidditch pitch. Which was why it made absolutely no sense that, despite Sam’s vow that she would _talk to her, next Hogsmeade weekend, already_ , she still... had not.  
  
‘Her’ being Slytherin’s latest Seeker – who was currently sitting alone, a few tables over, scrawling something down with a fancy quill.   
  
Anyone else would’ve been furious at the brunette in the green-and-silver scarf, who’d swiped the Snitch right out from under Sam’s own Seeker’s nose. But nope, apparently, _awkward crush_ was the way to go.   
  
Finished, Vala prodded her wand at the paper napkin, which folded itself into a small dragon and flapped over to land by Sam’s Butterbeer.  
  
 _The next time you hopelessly fancy someone, try not to stare at them for so long they eventually take pity on you and make the first move first. Or do. Just get over here and have a drink with me, already._  
Ps, you’re buying.  
Pps, I totally made you miss that last goal.   
  
Sam glanced up, caught her eye, and decided to do as the note requested. This was either going to be a terrible idea, or a great one.


End file.
